The Inquisitor's slave
by Mace sheperd
Summary: A disgruntled manufactorum worker complains about his job, he has no idea what the price of his heresy will be
1. Chapter 1

Location The Hive world of Necromunda

We come upon the insides of a manufactorum which is full of thousands upon thousands of workers who are working in unsafe conditions.

This manufactorum produces titans for the imperium of man and one of the unlucky workers was Sebastian square who was on a walkway suspended hundreds of feet below the floor, performing welding on one of the titan's guns.

Sebastian square was a short caucasian male though being short wasn't uncommon in hive cities due to the poor healthcare and lack of nutrition.

Sebastian was 5 feet tall, his skin was very pale he possessed strawberry blonde hair done in a bowlcut, his hair had a streak of champagne blonde running through it.

He also possessed a strawberry blonde horseshoe mustache.

He had heterochromia his left eye was half amber and half grey split down the middle diagonally while his right eye was violet.

He was muscular as a result of all the hard work he does at the manufactorum, however at the same time his ribs were showing as he barely makes enough to keep himself fed.

He was wearing what were essentially rags grey torn shirt and pants.

Finally he heard his boss Agamemnon mathers say "Times up you can all go home for the next four hours to get some sleep then it's back to work!"

Sebastian stopped welding, growled and mumbled "Emperor damn it, all we ever do with our pitiful lives is produce more weapons for the imperium to use in their endless wars"

Sebastian's friend Marshall macron the fifth said "Shh! Do you want our boss or anyone to hear you! You'll end up being investigated for heresy! The imperium is the protector of mankind without it we would have gone extinct a long time ago! The imperium needs us to produce all the weapons we can so it can continue to protect mankind from the xeno, the mutant and the heretic!"

Marshall macron like Sebastian was 5 ft tall, but Marshall had black hair done in a skinfade and green eyes.

Sebastian acknowledged that he didn't want to be over heard so he made sure to keep his voice low but still held anger in it nonetheless "To hell with the imperium under it's rule we are nothing but slaves! Our lives are short and full of misery so fuck it!"

Sebastian insulting the imperium enraged Marshall who slapped Sebastian out of reflex from hearing such heretical words.

Needless to say this garnered a lot of attention as a lot of people turned to watch the argument.

Marshall began to reflexively say "You here" but caught himself, he may be mad at his friend but that didn't mean he wanted his friend to die.

Marshall quickly finished the sentence as "ble worker you call that welding! My grandma could do a better job and she's dead!"

Sebastian was rubbing his cheek from being slapped but quickly caught on he replied "I'm sorry Marshall I'll do a better job next time"

And that was the end of that as Sebastian turned around and boarded the elevator.

Marshall was about to follow when he felt a strong hand clasp his shoulder.

Marshall froze in fear he knew that grip, it was the grip of Joshua ford a guy whose beliefs in the imperial creed were strong even by imperial standards.

Joshua was a wannabe inquisitor always looking for heresy trying to see if one of his coworkers was a heretic so he could report them and have them executed.

Joshua was 5 ft 2 he had auburn hair done in a bob and blue eyes as well as an auburn goatee.

He asked in a voice oozing with false friendliness "Marshall I couldn't help but notice you and Sebastian's argument, for a moment there it sounded like you were about to call him a heretic please tell me what happened"

Marshall shivered and tried to break out of the grip but to no avail "It was nothing Joshua I was just upset at my friends poor work performance that's all"

Joshua then fiercely spun Marshall around and gripped him by the throat cutting off his oxygen.

Joshua dropped the friendliness facade and let his malice and suspicion show "Listen here you little bitch I know heresy when I see it, you WERE about to call Sebastian a heretic so tell me why or I'll tell the boss that both of you are heretics!"

Marshall didn't want to be executed for heresy, the shame would be passed down through his family for generations but at the same time he didn't want to betray his friend.

However self preservation won out and he gasped "Sebastian *gasp* said to hell with the imperium fuck it"

Joshua released Marshall, at first Joshua was stunned he thought 'How could someone be so ungrateful to the imperium? The government that has ensured humanity's survival for the past 10,000 years!'

Joshua then felt bubbling rage and began to shake "T-that fucking FILTHY UNGRATEFUL JUST SUPER UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT WASTE OF HUMAN LIFE HERETIC!"

His yelling made Marshall yelp and run away in terror and caught the attention of several people.

"Who's a heretic?" asked some worker who was in the process of leaving.

Joshua ignored the worker and entered the elevator to his bosses office.

Meanwhile in Agamemnon mathers office.

Agamemnon was 5 ft 9 and had a potbelly, as the boss of a manufactorum he was better off then its workers, he had hazel eyes and hazelnut hair done in a ponytail as well as a beard, he wore red and gold silk clothes that were a shirt, pants and coat.

Agamemnon was sitting in a chair behind his desk and he was currently talking to Inquisitor Arachne Smith who was investigating various manufactorums on Necromunda for Heresy.

Arachne smith was a 6 ft 3 inch tall black woman who had long hair that was tied into a braid that was slung over her right shoulder, she had big e cup breasts and a skinny hourglass figure and curvy hips.

She was wearing green power armour as well as a black leather cowboy hat.

Agamemnon was sweating nervously (after all the presence of an inquisitor causes ANY imperial citizen to break out into a cold sweat)but tried to hide his nervousness.

He said "Madam inquisitor I assure you none of my workers are heretics if there was a heretic working for me I'd know"

Just then Joshua came bursting out of the elevator and said "Boss Boss! Sebastian is a heretic he said to hell with the imperium and fuck it!"

Agamemnon paled and covered his ears and asked "How could anyone speak such heresy?!"

Arachne merely frowned in disapproval and asked "Who's this Sebastian? What's his last name, do you have a picture of him? Do you know where he lives?"

Agamemnon uncovered his ears and replied "His full name is Sebastian square and he lives in the lower levels of the hive in section B7T"

Agamemnon proceeded to pull up a hologram of Sebastian and Arachne instantly became transfixed.

'He has such beautiful multicolor hair and multicolor eyes, he's got a nice mustache too, I think I'm horny by the emperor I really want to have my way with him to break him and turn him into my slave Yes that's exactly what I'll do'

Agamemnon noticed Arachne get a malicious smile on her face and he felt a degree of satisfaction knowing that a heretic was going to be punished.

Meanwhile Joshua was beaming with pride he thought 'A heretic is going to die because of me! I'm going to be famous, I can now die happy knowing I helped destroy one of The Emperor's greatest enemies!'

Arachne then spoke "I will hunt down this heretic and interview him, if I find him irredeemable I will kill him"

Arachne then turned and began to leave the office.

However Joshua got in her way and asked eagerly "Since I helped you root out this heresy will I get a reward? Can you make me an inquisitor like you? Pleeeeeease!"

Arachne groaned in annoyance and yelled "Get out of my way!" and punched Joshua knocking him back and giving him a bloody nose.

Arachne continued "Don't you dare delay the course of imperial justice again or I'll blow your head off!"

Joshua became frightened and said "Y-yes madam inquisitor please forgive me" and quickly got out of her way.

Arachne then left the office.

Meanwhile Sebastian was walking through the crowded streets of the hive city until he reached the hallway that lead to his apartment which he shared with ten other people.

Once he entered the hallway he kept his hand clutched on a knife in his pocket, hive gangs were common in the lower levels of the hive and he didn't want to get beaten and robbed of what little he had.

He reached the door that lead to his apartment and pressed the button to slide it open, at which point he was greeted by his roommate Pinocchio pence, a short bald blue eyed man.

Pinocchio was very shaken up and looked sad he said "You're screwed Man"

This confused Sebastian but at the same time he was worried "What do you mean?"

Pinocchio replied "An inquisitor is coming here to investigate you for heresy for what you said at the manufactorum, I told you time and time again to keep your dislike of the imperium to yourself! Now I've been told to restrain you if you attempt to flee not that fleeing will do you any good, The Inquisition always gets their man"

Sebastian felt a surge of fear so powerful it felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

He collapsed to his knees on the verge of passing out.

Pinocchio grabbed him and helped him back up "Now is not the time for passing out! You need to be awake when she gets here! She is going to be even more angry at you if you make her wait for you to regain consciousness!"

Sebastian realized Pinocchio was right, he couldn't afford to pass out now!

He composed himself with a few deep breaths and allowed Pinocchio to help him inside the apartment.

Ten minutes later they heard a knock on their door and a loud commanding feminine voice say "It's the inquisition open up!"

Sebastian and Pinocchio ran over each other to get to the door to open it.

Sebastian picked himself up first and opened the door for the inquisitor.

His first thought upon seeing her was 'Wow she's hot and scary at the same time!'

Arachne smiled a malicious smile and thought 'Hubba Hubba this heretic looks even more sexy in person I can't wait to make him my bitch!'

Arachne said "Sebastian square do you know why I'm investigating you for heresy?

Sebastian swallowed nervously and replied "Yes Madam inquisitor"

Arachne replied "Good now for this investigation I need your friends to give us some privacy"

Pinocchio asked "But Madam inquisitor shouldn't you interview us about Sebastian's character to determine whether he truly is a heretic?"

Arachne growled "Are you trying to tell me how to do my job Hive trash?!" she pulled out a power axe and raised it threateningly.

Pinocchio paled and pissed himself in terror much to Arachne's amusement.

He stuttered "N-no M-madam Inquisitor I-I'm sorry please forgive me!"

Arachne replied "All is forgiven provided you and everybody else get the fuck out of here to let me continue my investigation!"

Pinocchio yelled "Yes Ma'am!" before saying "Come on guys!" and he and everybody but Sebastian and Arachne left the crowded shoddy apartment not wanting to be on the receiving end of the inquisitors wrath.

Once they were alone Arachne said "Finally! Now let's cut to the chase, strip"

Sebastian was shocked "Excuse me?" he asked not sure he heard right.

Arachne replied "You heard me strip as in strip naked I want to see you in your birthday suit"

Sebastian blushed "M-may I ask why Madam inquisitor?"

Arachne replied "I'm going to be blunt, I want to fuck you I want to make you my bitch here's the deal either you become my sex slave or I'll execute you for heresy"

Sebastian was shocked as he realized the inquisitor was going to rape him.

He yelled "You can't do that!"

Arachne smiled maliciously and pulled out a bolter pistol and pointed it at Sebastian's head she replied "Sure I can, I can kill you right here right now and your friends won't be able to do a thing about it, as a member of The Inquisition I have absolute authority over common imperial citizens like you so strip and get ready to fuck or else your brains will be splattered on the wall"

Sebastian realized she was right, that she held all the cards, and with a face as red as a blood raven's armor he began to strip while Arachne watched with lust filled eyes.

Soon he was naked and Arachne was staring lustfully at his cock.

Putting away her bolter she said "Good boy now where is your bed?"

Sebastian replied in a reluctant voice "Right this way Madam inquisitor"

He led her to the living room which was also the bedroom where Sebastian's bed and the beds of his roommates were all crowded together on the floor.

He pointed out his bed which was a brown shoddy bed in the middle that had a single thin brown blanket on it.

Arachne said "It'll do, lay down"

With a sigh and mentally asking himself 'Why me?' he obeyed.

The Inquisitor got on her knees and grabbed his cock she said "Now let the fun begun!"

She began to play with his cock yanking and pulling on it.

Despite him not wanting this the stimulation produced pleasure which caused his cock to get hard and made him moan in pleasure.

Once he had an erection she asked him "So heretic is this the first time a girl has touched you this way?"

Sebastian refused to answer but his silence gave Arachne all the answer she needed.

She laughed and said "So little boy is a virgin! Good thing to know that I'm taking away your virginity!"

Sebastian grumbled in anger and thought 'Whoever told her about my comments will die I will cut their fucking head off!'

He then felt his cock enter a warm moist cavern.

He looked down and saw that Arachne was sucking him off, he thought 'Emperor fuck shit she is good!'

Arachne continued sucking him off for 5 minutes before he ejaculated in her mouth.

Arachne gagged and struggled to swallow it all while Sebastian watched with grimm satisfaction hoping she would drown in his cum.

However Arachne managed to swallow it all and she grinned "I'm impressed little boy, you almost drowned me!"

Sebastian grumbled "Too bad you didn't drown"

Arachne laughed "Come on Little boy don't be like that, I have a special treat for you!"

She then began to remove her power armor and soon she was as naked as Sebastian.

Once he saw her naked Sebastian couldn't deny that he found her attractive as he stared at her dark nipples and dark pussy and her curves which looked like they had been sculpted by an artist.

Arachne noticed Sebastian checking her out and she asked teasingly "You like what you see little boy?"

Sebastian couldn't help but tell the truth and nod his head.

Arachne then yelled "Good, now suck my titties heretic!"

Sebastian obeyed and grabbed her right boob and put the nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it while he squeezed her left boob making her moan in pleasure.

Arachne said "You're doing a good job heretic! Now keep sucking my right tit and squeezing my left and don't stop until I tell you too!"

Sebastian thought 'Hey her titties are soft, softer then anything I've touched in my miserable life and they taste better then anything I've eaten too'

For the next ten minutes he continued before Arachne commanded "Stop" at which point he did.

She then commanded "Now suck my left tit and squeeze my right tit!"

Sebastian obeyed and for the next ten minutes he sucked her left tit and squeezed her right tit after which she once again commanded him to stop.

She then spread her legs and commanded "Eat out your mistress you heretic bitch!"

"Yes Mistress!" replied Sebastian who although was embarrassed and angry at his situation was eager to taste more of the inquisitor for she tasted better then anything he ever tasted his entire life.

He put his face in between her legs and began to lick, making Arachne moan.

He enjoyed the taste so he licked again and again eliciting more moans and a "Good boy" from Arachne.

Sebastian then began to gently nip her vagina and then shove his tongue inside and swirl his tongue.

Arachne grabbed his head and began to stroke his multicolored hair.

She said "Aah good heretic you're doing a good job, by the emperor I'm about to cum!"

She then came on his face and he eagerly lapped up her juices.

Once that was done Arachne commanded "Now stick your cock inside me you little heretic boy!"

Sebastian although he didn't like the names Arachne was calling him knew he had no choice but to obey.

He took his face away from her vagina and shoved his cock inside her resulting in a burst of pleasure for both of them.

Sebastian grunted "You're tighter then the corridors of a hive at rush hour"

Arachne smiled and replied "Thanks, now thrust you midget whore!"

Sebastian obeyed and both of them began to moan in pleasure.

Arachne wanting to dominate Sebastian ordered "You heretic say these words I belong to inquisitor Arachne smith and I will drop my pants and fuck her whenever she wants because I'm a man slut"

Sebastian gritted his teeth, he hated it but he had to throw away what little pride he had as a hive citizen which wasn't much.

He said "I belong to Inquisitor Arachne Smith and I will drop my pants and fuck her whenever she wants because I'm a man slut"

Arachne laughed and said "That's right you heretical midget whore and don't forget it or you'll regret it! Now harder! Faster!"

Sebastian began putting all of his strength and speed into his thrust until eleven minutes later Arachne tightened and she and him both orgasmed causing Sebastian to ejaculate inside the inquisitor.

They both panted as Sebastian withdrew his cock.

They laid on his bed for ten minutes regaining their breath before Sebastian asked

"There Madam Inquisitor you had your way with me now can I go on living my miserable life"

Arachne pretended to think about it, she hummed while striking a contemplative pose before saying "Nope! If you don't want to be executed for heresy you'll have to remain as my sex slave for the rest of your life!"

Sebastian yelled "What?! Why?!"

Arachne replied "Watch your tone you're talking to an inquisitor after all, and because I said so.

You're a hot guy Sebastian I want to keep fucking you for as long as I live besides there are benefits to being my sex slave in return I'll give you healthcare that will extend your life a couple terran centuries, three meals a day and I won't work you to exhaustion like the manufactorum does, all you will have to do is look pretty and fuck me when I'm not investigating heresy how does that sound?"

Sebastian weighed his options on one hand death on the other hand a life of luxury, a really long life of luxury with access to rejuvenation treatments.

Sebastian opened his mouth to give his answer.

Timeskip

We come upon a ship that is in orbit of Necromunda on the ship was Sebastian now clothed in expensive green and gold silk clothes, staring out a window looking at Necromunda in awe.

Arachne who was now wearing her power armor once again was next to him, she smiled at the expression on his face.

"Space is an amazing thing isn't it my midget bitch?"

He replied "Yes yes it is, I never would have imagined I would be here someday I mean I never even left the section of the hive city I was born in before!"

Arachne replied "Well with me you're going to be going to a lot of places so your life has gotten a whole lot interesting now come I'm going to introduce you to my team"

Sebastian followed and he thought 'I'll never love her but I accept my role and the benefits that come with it'

And with that Sebastian's life improved, no longer was he starving and being worked to exhaustion and near death now he was fed three meals a day and got to sit back and relax most of the time except when he was required to do some fucking, his life became easy streat.

Authors notes

Please leave a review

And a good deal of the characters here are descended from people in the modern day!

Agamemnon mathers is descended from Eminem while Joshua ford is descended from Harrison ford.

Pinocchio pence is descended from Mike pence, while Marshall Macron the fifth is descended from French President Emmanuel macron.

Arachne smith is descended from actor Will smith and as for the main character Sebastian square he is descended from the British royal family though he doesn't have their last name because from what I've read the royal family doesn't have a last name.


	2. Introductions and chaos

Arachne led Sebastian down the ships corridors until they arrived to a lounge.

The inside of the lounge was dark grey like the rest of the insides of the ship and it was lit with torches.

Inside the lounge were a female mutant that Sebastian recognized as a navigator, two abhumans one a female felinid the other a male beastman, a man that Sebastian recognized as a member of the Death korps of krieg, another man that Sebastian recognized as a member of the 13th penal legion due to the explosive collar on his neck and finnaly even a freaking space marine that Sebastian recognized as a member of the space wolves.

Arachne introduced Sebastian saying "Everyone this is my Midget bitch Sebastian square and by Midget bitch I mean sex slave so he will be staying with us for a long time so you all better treat him well"

The reactions varied, the Navigator girl said "I can see why you made him your sex slave he's cute"

While the felinid girl whispered "He smells nice his scent makes me horny I want to fuck him too"

The death korps of krieg guy reacted with a meer nod not caring enough to react any further.

The penal legion guy yelled to Sebastian "Lucky bastard!"

The space marine frowned in disapproval seeming to be the only one to disapprove.

The beastman was the first to introduce himself.

The beastman was a 6 ft 9 inch tall hoofed abhuman with brown eyes and a bull like face and horns he was also african american, he was wearing blue robes with a blue hood he shook Sebastian's hand and spoke

"Greetings my name is Milhouse lee I am a sanctioned psyker I serve Arachne as a member of her bodyguard"

Sebastian was surprised "I thought it was standard procedure for all abhuman psykers to be fed to the emperor to keep the imperium alive?"

Milhouse smiled and replied "That would have been my fate as well if it had not been for the kind and generous Arachne, she intervened on my behalf said that I have potential now I can serve the God emperor without dying, you should count yourself lucky to be her sex slave she will treat you well"

Sebastian mumbled awkwardly "Uh thanks" and thought 'She might treat you well but so far she's only treated me like dirt!'

The felinid girl was the next to introduce herself, she like everyone else was taller then Sebastian with her being 5 ft 9.

She had white skin with brown hair and yellow glazed over eyes she was obviously blind and as a felinid she had cat like ears and a cat like nose and tail she possessed dd cup breasts and was wearing a pink robe.

She walked up to Sebastian and shoved her face into Sebastian's neck and took a deep whiff of his scent creeping Sebastian out.

'why is she doing this?' he wondered in his head.

The felinid girl then introduced herself

"Hello Sebastian I am Sasha black I'm the ship's astropath and the first abhuman astropath"

At first Sebastian was surprised but then remembered how Arachne pulled some strings to save Milhouse from being fed to the emperor.

Sebastian replied "It's nice to meet you Sasha"

Sasha then said "It's nice to meet you too you sexy smelling little boy!"

Sebastian sighed and thought 'Great now another person is calling me names'

The death korps soldier then introduced himself.

He was wearing both armor and a coat as black as night and a gas mask with a skull on it, he took the gas mask off revealing his face.

He had auburn hair done in a padawan braid besides that his head was shaved so that he had patches of hair that were in the shape of four rows of four tiny imperial aquilla's on his scalp.

"The names Harold labeouf and I don't give a damn that you're the inquisitor's sex slave you step out of line you do anything to spite the emperor and I'll kill you slowly and painfully you got that?"

Sebastian shivered Harold truly scared him perhaps even more then the Inquisitor did.

Harold was after all a member of the Death korps of krieg a legion known for their ruthlessness and dedication to the emperor.

Sebastian stammered "Y-Yes sir"

Harold seemed satisfied with this answer and went back to his chair.

The space marine was next he was eight feet tall and had caucasian skin with green eyes and ash blonde hair done in a mohawk.

He was wearing grey armor with the pelt of a fenrisian wolf on it as a cape.

The space marine introduced himself in a jovial tone "Greetings Noble Sebastian I am Barack clinton of the space wolves! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance I look forward to many feast of friendship with you!"

Barack shook Sebastian's hand hard enough to shake Sebastian's entire body.

Once Barack let go Sebastian thought 'Well this guy seems friendly that must be a good thing right?'

Sebastian then said "Well it's nice to meet a spacemarine you are after all the pinnacle of what us humans can become!"

Barack smiled, laughed and replied "I appreciate the flattery Noble Sebastian but it isn't spacemarines like I that is the pinnacle of humanity it is our grandfather The Emperor who is the pinnacle of what humanity can become, he founded The Imperium of man and united a million human worlds, he's truly the greatest human leader in history"

Sebastian mumbled "Unfortunately"

Barack didn't understand him and asked "What was that Noble Sebastian?"

Sebastian didn't want to anger a space marine so he quickly said "Nothing Nothing!"

Arachne with a malicious smirk decided to stir up some drama.

"Barack my friend do you want to know how I made Sebastian my sex slave? I blackmailed him, you see he is a heretic.

His crime? He said to hell with the imperium and fuck it, I told him I would execute him for heresy if he didn't become my sex slave"

Barack was shocked "Noble Sebastian how could you say such terrible things about the imperium?"

Sebastian sighed "Because my life was a living hell okay? I worked twenty hours a day seven days a week at a manufactorum producing titans, I was barely paid and starving my life was overall one of complete misery just like the lives of my friends and of my parents before me"

Barack frowned "I'm sorry you feel that way Noble Sebastian but it is all necessary to ensure the survival of humanity your work at the manufactorum helped protect humanity from the xeno, the mutant and the heretic.

The imperium is brutal and oppressive but that oppression helps protect humanity from chaos, I hope you understand"

Sebastian didn't want to upset the space marine any further so he said "I'll try to understand"

Barack smiled and said "Thank you Noble Sebastian"

Sebastian then noticed that Harold was glaring at him and if looks could kill he'd be dead ten times over.

Sebastian shifted back and forth uncomfortably and looked away.

Sebastian thought 'Great that Death korps soldier hates my guts just what I needed'

The penal legion guy then introduced himself.

He was 6 ft 1, caucasian and had hazelnut hair but his head was shaved, he also possessed a hazelnut fu manchu mustache and grey eyes, he was wearing a red 13th penal legion uniform.

He shook Sebastian's hand and said "Hello Sebastian my name is Allah Isaac Macfarlene, and I must say ya are one lucky motherfucker getting to become the inquisitor's sex slave"

Sebastian replied "Uh okay? May I ask why you were in a penal legion?"

Allah isaac letting go of Sebastian's hand laughed and replied "Well back on the hiveworld I came from I was the eastside murderfuckinator, I raped a thousand and ten woman, three of them sisters of battle one of them an ecclesiarch, and I killed sixteen other woman hence my title.

I was sent to the 13th penal legion also known as the last chancers, that idiotic colonel schaeffer thought he could order me around just because he had a bomb collar around my neck! Ha! Well I proved him wrong when I broke his jaw, bit off his right ear and gouged out his right eye! He was about to kill me when Arachne showed up and took me in as one of her acolytes."

Allah isaac's expression then grew somber "But a word of advice Sebastian don't piss off Arachne, I once tried to rape her and she ruptured my left testicle as punishment, I'm telling ya Sebastian if ya value ya testicles keep her happy"

Sebastian paled and nodded numbly thinking 'Allah isaac is a psychopath and even he's afraid of Arachne!'.

The navigator girl then introduced herself.

She was 5 ft 4 being the shortest one there being only four inches taller then Sebastian, she was of Middle eastern heritage and her hair was black and tied into a bun, she like all other navigators possesed three eyes all of which were black as night.

She shook Sebastian's hand and said "Hello Shorty my name's Ginger scott and I must say you look sooo cute"

When she let go of his hand Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Thank you Ginger" he internally thought 'That abhuman girl and this mutant girl seem to have the hots for me to, oh I have a bad feeling about this!'

Arachne then said "Well since we got introductions out of the way I think we all should have a drink to celebrate our newest member"

Arachne walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Macragge vodka which was a blue translucent liquid.

She set the bottle in the middle of the table before pulling out eight shot glasses from another cabinet, she set the glasses on the table and poured the blue vodka in each glass.

Once all eight glasses were full she began to hand a single glass to each person in the room including Sebastian.

Once everyone had their glasses Arachne said "I propose a toast to our new friend Sebastian here, here's to you Sebastian for the wonderful orgasm you gave me back in the hive and all the wonderful orgasms you'll give me in the future! To Sebastian!"

"To Sebastian!" repeated Everyone in the room.

Everyone downed their shots while Sebastian grumbled "Yeah to me, The Inquisitor's bitch" before downing his shot.

Suddenly Sebastian felt like he had been punched in the mouth and then the gut, he staggered backwards and would have fallen if Barack hadn't rushed forward to grab him.

Barack asked in a concerned voice "What's wrong noble Sebastian?"

Arachne however laughed "Don't worry Barack he's just experiencing the side effects of the alcohol this is your first time drinking alcohol isn't it My midget bitch?"

Sebastian while being held by Barack nodded his head yes and answered "I-I never had access to anything beyond recycled water in the hive"

Arachne replied "Well I'm glad because you look cute hung over, Barack please escort Sebastian to his quarters and by his quarters I mean mine he's sharing a room with me"

Barack answered "Will do Lady Arachne" before saying to Sebastian "Come along Noble Sebastian" and helping him stand and walk out of the room and down the hallway.

One hour later

Sebastian was still recovering from his hangover, he was laying down on a king sized bed that was covered in red silk blankets in a room painted white with gold horizontal stripes.

He then heard the door slide open and he lifted his head to greet Arachne but was surprised to see Ginger and Sasha enter instead.

Sebastian stopped mid sentence "Hello Arach- Sasha Ginger what are you two doing in Arachne's room?"

Ginger and Sasha had mischievous if malicious and horny grins on their faces and Sasha replied "Well we're both attracted to you, me to your smell and Ginger to your looks so we have decided we want to fuck you like Arachne does"

Sebastian was shocked 'More women want to have their way with me?' He then shouted "Fuck no! Being one woman's bitch is bad enough!"

He quickly bolted out of the bed and tried to shove his way past the duo but they grabbed him and threw him back onto the bed.

Ginger said "Tsk tsk tsk come on Sebastian don't make this any harder on yourself then it has to be, we just want to have some fun with you that's all"

Sebastian yelled "I'm obligated to be Arachne's sex slave only not Sasha's and not yours!"

He got back up from the bed and kicked Ginger in the stomach knocking her back before punching Sasha in the face.

Sasha fell to the floor clutching her bleeding nose and said "Ow! Don't you have any respect for the disabled?"

Arachne then entered the room and saw Sasha and Ginger on the floor and in a commanding voice asked "What's going on here?"

Sebastian attempted to explain "Your friends attempted to" however Arachne interrupted him "Shut up Midget bitch I wasn't talking to you"

Sasha then spoke "Ginger and I were trying to have our way with your sexy smelling little boy here and he beat us!"

Arachne then looked at Sebastian angrily "Is this true?"

Sebastian was shocked, 'Is she actually taking their side?' before replying "They tried to rape me I merely defended myself"

Arachne grabbed Sebastian by his green shirt "Listen here you not only serve me you serve my friends my female friends that is, if they want to fuck then you drop your pants and fuck them is that clear?"

Sebastian nervously replied "Crystal"

Arachne released Sebastian "Good now strip you're going to have a foursome with Sasha, Ginger, and me"

Sebastian nodded his head "Yes Arachne" and began to strip removing his green shirt, green pants and green coat with golden highlights.

Sasha and Ginger got back up and hugged Arachne and said "Thanks a bunches best friend!" before letting go.

Arachne smiled and replied "Don't mention it I'll do anything for my friends including sharing my sex slave"

Sasha then said "I wish I wasn't blind so I could see his naked body!"

Arachne replied "Yeah you are unfortunate in that regard so I'll let you go first this time"

Arachne, Sasha and Ginger then began to strip and soon the three girls were naked.

Sebastian was soon naked and laying on the bed, and he said "Okay I'm ready now"

Arachne and Ginger looked at Sebastian's manhood and saw that he had a hard on.

Ginger teasingly said "Aw Shorty for a short guy you sure have a big package!" she began walking towards the bed ready to fuck Sebastian.

However she was grabbed and pulled back by Arachne who said "Ginger remember I told Sasha she could go first"

Ginger pouted "Aw man but what should I do while she's fucking him?"

Arachne smiled and replied "He's going to be eating you out while he's fucking Sasha and as for me he's going to be fingering me while doing so now assume positions girls"

Sasha climbed on top of Sebastian and began groping him, blindly searching for his cock until she found it and began stroking it making Sebastian moan.

She asked him "So little boy what do you think of what's about to happen?"

Sebastian replied "Well it'll be my first time getting it on with an abhuman"

And in his head he thought but didn't say aloud 'I never imagined I would have sex with a cat like creature either!'

Sasha laughed and said "Life is full of surprises!" before inserting Sebastian's cock inside of her making both Sebastian and her moan in pleasure.

Sasha then yelled "Thrust little boy! Your second mistress commands it!"

Sebastian replied "Yes Second mistress!" and began thrusting.

Then Ginger climbed on top of Sebastian's face, placing her womanhood on his mouth she ordered "Eat me out shorty!"

Sebastian obeyed and began licking like his life depended on it because it did.

Arachne then crawled on the bed and took Sebastian's right hand and inserted Sebastian's index finger and middle finger into her pussy and used his fingers to masturbate.

Sebastian thought as he ate out Ginger, fingered Arachne, and thrusted inside of Sasha 'A sextoy A mere sex toy is what I've become but atleast I'll live longer then I will in the hive and I'm not starving and choking on pollution anymore now I just have to worry about drowning in juices'

For the next fifteen minutes Sebastian continued fingering Arachne deeper and deeper and eating Ginger out digging his tongue deeper into her pussy and burying his cock deeper into Sasha's pussy before all four of them orgasmed simultaneously.

Sebastian lapped up the juices from Ginger's vagina, he removed his fingers from Arachne's pussy and licked them clean and he pulled himself out of Sasha.

All four panted.

Sasha said "That *pant* was *pant* fucking *pant* great!"

"You're *pant* telling me!" said Ginger "This *pant* guy *pant* is a *pant* master at sex!"

Arachne then said "We relax *pant* then we switch positions and fuck my midget bitch again!"

Sebastian thought 'Oh great my groin is going to be so sore after this'

Three hours of sex later.

Arachne, Sasha, Ginger and Sebastian were all sweaty and Sebastian was more worn out then anyone.

Sebastian thought 'Dear emperor I feel like I'm going to pass out!'

Sasha then spoke "Little boy I can say you have given me the best sex I've ever had whether it be normal, oral or finger you are a fucking natural!"

Ginger then spoke "Shorty you really do know how to make a woman's pussy feel good! How many girls did you fuck before our friend Arachne?"

Sebastian replied "Actually I fucked no one before Arachne, she was the one who took away my virginity"

Ginger then asked "Arachne did you teach him how to be so good at sex?"

Arachne smiled and replied "Nope! He was this good the moment I first fucked him"

"Wow" said Ginger.

Sasha then closed her eyes and spoke "Arachne I'm receiving an astropathic message from planetary governor Zeus Cruise of the Feral world of Tarzan secundus, there has been a chaos uprising on the planet and he wants you and your acolytes to put a stop to it"

Arachne's face turned from one of ecstasy to one of seriousness "Well we've got no time to waste then everybody get dressed and prepare for a warp jump!"

Sebastian felt uneasy, he had heard of the warp before from rogue traders who visited the hive he used to live in and he wasn't eager to enter it.

But nonetheless he got dressed and followed Arachne to the bridge, not walking but stumbling due to how exhausted he was.

Once on the bridge Sebastian still sweaty asked Arachne "Can I sit down? I'm exhausted"

Arachne replied nonchalantly "Yeah you can sit on the floor" at which point Sebastian collapsed.

Ginger took her position as navigator while Arachne ordered the bridge crew "Okay prepare to warp jump in 3 2 1!"

An explosion of otherworldliness appeared in the front of the bridge window before metal panels slammed down to protect the bridge crew from the insanity on the other side.

The sensation of entering the warp made Sebastian want to puke and he almost did by dry heaving.

Arachne smirked "Yeah my first time entering the Warp made me want to puke too"

Sebastian then asked "How long will it take for us to get there?"

Arachne replied "It depends, time doesn't make sense in the warp for instance you can spend a year in the warp yet only a day will have passed in the materium or conversely you can spend a day in the warp and a decade will have passed in the materium time is all wibbly wobbly timey wimey (Doctor who reference!) here"

In the end Sebastian, Arachne and her acolytes spent five months in the warp, and those five months involved Sebastian having a lot of sex with both Arachne and Sasha.

As for Ginger she was too busy helping to navigate the ship through the warp to have any sex with Sebastian much to her disappointment.

After five months in the warp The Arachne's wrath (that's the name of the ship they're on) exited the warp and entered the orbit of Tarzan secundus.

Upon entering the orbit of the jungle feral world they got an astropathic message from the planetary governor who was residing on a space station orbiting the planet.

Sasha relayed the message via using her psychic powers to project a hologram of Zeus cruise.

The hologram was of a man who was 6ft 4 and asian with black hair shaved down and black eyes, he was muscular and wearing the uniform of an imperial general.

He said "Greetings Inquisitor Arachne my old friend I can't tell you how pleased I am to see you, the chaos cult which is dedicated to Tzeentch has grown out of control! The entire Duggar tribe has been converted to the ways of chaos! I need you and your acolytes to wipe them out"

Arachne smiled "Don't worry Zeus we will and may I ask how long it took us to get here in the materium?"

Zeus replied "Two weeks"

Arachne then replied "Aah so time was faster in the warp this time around anyways just send us the coordinates and we'll purge the duggar tribe"

Zeus sent them the coordinates and Arachne and her acolytes (minus Milhouse lee who stayed behind because he got terribly sick) boarded a valkyrie to go down to the surface.

Sebastian asked as Arachne handed him a bolt pistol "What?! Why are you bringing me down there with you?! I don't know how to fight!"

Arachne replied "But you must learn how to as the imperium will want you to serve a use beyond my sex slave"

Sebastian paled, he had never been in a fight before "Why me?" he asked aloud.

Barack laughed and clapped Sebastian on the back.

Barack said "Noble Sebastian cheer up soon you'll experience the thrill of battle and you'll have the glory of battle under your belt! The bravest and strongest of men are forged in fire and soon you'll be one of them!"

Sebastian smiled meekly "Thanks Barack"

Barack replied "You're welcome Noble Sebastian!"

The trip in the valkyrie as it descended through the atmosphere, was in silence.

Soon they were on the planet in the middle of the Duggar tribe's camp.

The door opened and Arachne, Sebastian, Allah Isaac, Barack and Harold all rushed out.

Arachne was armed with a bolter and power axe while Allah isaac was armed with a chainsword and hellgun.

Barack was armed with a storm bolter and power sword while harold was armed with a lasgun and power maul.

Barack's storm bolter barked out projectiles the size of a human fist out of its twin barrels, when the projectiles hit the chaos cultist, they exploded resulting in the cultist's blood and organs being scattered everywhere.

Barack shouted "For the emperor die you abominable fiends!"

Allah Isaac with his chainsword mauled a cultist's throat leaving his head an inch of skin away from decapitation.

Sebastian was armed with his bolt pistol and began firing taking down three cultist in quick succession.

Sebastian paused 'I've just killed three people I've never killed anyone before'

He paused in shock at what he just done.

This didn't go unnoticed by Arachne and her acolytes.

Arachne shouted "Midget bitch what the fuck are you doing?! These cultists aren't going to kill themselves!"

The death korps of krieg trooper shouted "Heretic what are you waiting for?! Kill these fucking heretics!"

However the leader of the Duggar tribe and the tzeentch chaos cult decided to make herself known.

A feminine voice said "Hello handsome" to Sebastian before a telekinetic force ripped the bolt pistol out of his hands.

Sebastian looked on in horror at the leader who revealed herself.

She was 6 ft 9 inches tall, she was an albino asian with hair done in dreadlocks, she was obviously a psyker due to how she telekinetically disarmed Sebastian but what was so horrifying about her was how mutated she was by the energies of chaos.

She had walrus tusks, her right pinky had mutated into a purple crawfish (the top half of one not the bottom half) that had a porcupine quill coming out of its mouth.

Her left thumb had become an octopus tentacle and her right ear had become a donkey ear full of piranha teeth.

She was topless revealing her breasts had been mutated as well, both her breasts had a horizontal zipper on them that pulsated like it was concealing something underneath.

She possessed a tail that was made up of two beaver tails connected together from end to end and there were rows of duck legs connected to the sides of the beaver tails.

Sebastian swallowed the vomit his stomach tried to throw up.

The chaos mutant tribal leader introduced herself "Hello handsome my name is Rachel jane Duggar I am the leader of the duggar tribe and the one who led the tribe into the waiting arms of Tzeentch! Now before I force you to impregnate me may I know your name?"

Sebastian gasped in horror 'Did she just say that she's going to force me to impregnate her? Oh warp no!'

Sebastian squeaked out meekly "My names Sebastian square"

Rachel jane smiled and replied "Sebastian that's a cute name yeah I will most certainly have my way with you"

Rachel jane raised her right hand and Sebastian was yanked off his feet making him yell in fear.

He was telekinetically dragged towards Rachel jane.

Once he was three feet away from her Rachel jane flicked her wrist and Sebastian's pants and underwear went flying off leaving him bottomless.

Sebastian's face turned red from embarrassment and anger and he tried to cover himself.

Rachel jane smiled and said "Hubba hubba you've got quite a body Sebastian now please uncover yourself for the mother of your children, I've got a special treat for you"

She then unzipped each of her breasts revealing that underneath each boob zipper was a mouth full of shark like teeth.

Sebastian nearly fainted he thought 'oh emperor that is fucking disgusting'

Rachel jane said "Prepare for a blojob you'll never forget hotstuff"

Sebastian thought 'I've been raped by an inquisitor, a felinid and a navigator but there is NO way I'm going to be raped by a chaos mutant there must be some way I can get out of this but how? That's right a girl's boobs are sensitive punch her in the boob!'

Rachel jane was now wrestling with Sebastian trying to force him to uncover himself.

Rachel jane yelled "Uncover yourself damn it!"

However Sebastian managed to break one of his arms out of her grip and punch her right boob making her gasp in pain.

Rachel jane let go of Sebastian and said "*Gasp* how could you? I was trying to give you some wonderful sex!"

Sebastian yelled "I don't want to have sex with you!" before running away wearing nothing but a green shirt and green and golden coat.

Sebastian began searching for his bolt pistol so he could fight again he searched for ten minutes to no avail, it was then that he heard Arachne yell in pain.

He looked up and saw Arachne with a quill sticking out of her stomach apparently Rachel jane could launch the porcupine quills out of her mutated right pinky as projectiles with enough force to penetrate power armor.

Six cultist surrounded Arachne with their spears drawn and in the middle of them was Rachel Jane who used her psyker powers to disarm Arachne and her acolytes.

Barack however despite being disarmed continued to fight beating the tribal cultist to death with his bare hands.

However there were so many Barack was being slowed down and wouldn't be able to rescue Arachne while Harold and Allah Isaac were being restrained under a dog pile of cultists.

Rachel jane said to Arachne "So worshipper of the false emperor are you ready to die?"

Harold got enraged at hearing Rachel jane call the emperor false and he yelled "Filthy mutant! You'll burn for all eternity! The emperor is the one true god of humanity!"

Rachel jane laughed and said "Typical false emperor worshiper, but I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the inquisitor here, are you ready to die Inquisitor? Because you will die slowly and in agony and then I'll take that lovely Sebastian of yours and make him my bitch!"

Arachne snarled in anger "Don't you dare! He's MY bitch MY sex slave only me and my friends get to fuck him!"

Rachel jane smiled maliciously "Well not anymore I'll break your sex slave and turn him into a loyal servant of Tzeentch"

Meanwhile Sebastian was thinking 'I've got to find a weapon to kill that chaos bitch! I really do NOT want to be her sex slave!'

Sebastian then spotted Allah Isaac's (or AI for short) chainsword laying on the ground.

Sebastian ran towards it and picked it up and charged Rachel Jane (Or RJ for short) and rammed the chainsword through her back as she was preparing to electrocute Arachne to death with psychic lightning.

RJ screamed in pain and coughed up blood as the chainsword sawed through her.

She looked back and was shocked to see Sebastian was the one who impaled her.

She asked "Hotstuff w-why? We could have had so many beautiful children together for Tzeentch"

Sebastian replied coldly "I'm already one woman's sex slave I don't want to be the sex slave of a fugly chaos mutant like you"

Before finishing RJ off by yanking the chainsword up sawing her in half vertically from the waist up.

The six cultists that were surrounding her were in shock at their leaders gruesome death which gave Sebastian time to kill three of them one by stabbing him in the heart, another by cutting off his legs and a third by slitting his throat, before the three others recovered and attempted to take action, however those three were decapitated by Arachne who had recovered her power axe.

The cultists went in disarray with the death of their leader allowing Arachne and her acolytes to recover their weapons and slaughter the rest of the tribe.

Later

Sebastian was still wearing nothing but his shirt and coat as he had yet to find his pants.

Sebastian was looking for his pants "Crap crap where are my pants I've got to find them before the governor gets here!"

Arachne laughed and said "I must admit Sebastian I like seeing you dressed this way"

While Allah Isaac said " Ha you're going to be in deep trouble with your pants down when the governor gets here Sebastian" ending the statement by laughing at Sebastian's predicament.

Barack tried to offer some advice "Noble Sebastian a true man doesn't need pants and you have proven yourself to be a true man!"

It was then that a second valkyrie landed and out of it exited Planetary governor Zeus cruise (surrounded by two body guards) who said "Inquisitor Arachne thank you for clearing the- whoah why is that acolyte of yours wearing no pants and no underwear for that matter?!"

Sebastian blushed a bright red wishing he could just disappear.

Arachne laughed and explained "Well it's a funny story, the leader of the chaos cult here tried to rape him so she stripped him, he fought her off and when she was about to kill me he killed her saving my life in fact I would go as far as to say he saved us all"

Planetary governor Zeus then said "Oh in that Case I will hold a feast at my space station in honor of what's your name?"

Sebastian was shocked was a planetary governor really going to hold a feast in his honor, he pointed dumbly at himself non verbally asking 'me?'

Planetary governor Zeus replied "Yes you what's your name?"

Sebastian replied "My name is Sebastian square"

Zeus then said "Well then the feast at my space station will be held in honor of you Sebastian square and you guard give Sebastian your pants!"

"Excuse me?" asked the guard on the governor's left side.

Zeus replied "You heard me give Sebastian your pants"

The guard grumbled and reluctantly took off his pants and handed them to Sebastian revealing he (the guard) was wearing pink boxers with hearts on them which he was laughed at by everyone except Sebastian.

Allah isaac said "Seriously dude your boxers look like the panties of several girls I've raped!"

Harold merely raised an eyebrow and said "That's undignified"

While Barack said "That's *pauses* not very manly"

Arachne laughed and said "Sissy boy alert sissy boy alert!"

Zeus commented "Guard you should wear more manly underwear as a member of my bodyguard"

Sebastian simply smiled and said "Thanks for the pants" before putting them on.

The guards face was now as red as Sebastian's was moments ago.

Zeus then shouted "Everybody to the space station!"

Author's notes

Hello everyone I know I've been taking a while and one of the reasons why is that i lost internet for 10 days meaning i wasn't able to write anything.

For those of you who are reading The Multiverse travels of Ben10 I am almost done with the next chapter you just have to wait a little bit longer.

Now for this chapter many of the ocs are once again descended from real life people.

The space wolf Barack clinton is descended from bill clinton.

Sasha black the felinid astropath is descended from actor Jack black.

The navigator Ginger scott is descended from Florida governor Rick scott

The beastman psyker Milhouse lee is descended from confederate general Robert e lee.

Rachel jane Duggar as well as the duggar tribe are descended from the Duggar family.

Planetary governor Zeus cruise is descended from Tom cruise.

Allah isaac is descended from Seth macfarlane.

Harold is descended from Shia labeouf.

So what did you think of this chapter PLEASE leave a review!


	3. Birth of a hero

Sebastian was currently naked and having sex with Arachne (in their quarters) who was riding him reverse cowgirl style.

"Harder! Faster Midget bitch!" commanded Arachne and Sebastian obeyed putting more of his strength and speed into his thrust until he and Arachne reached their Climax.

Arachne gasped and let out a scream of pleasure as she came while Sebastian moaned.

Once they were done climaxing Arachne got off of Sebastian pulling his cock out of her vagina and laid beside him.

She said "Good job as always my midget bitch"

"Thank you" panted Sebastian while rolling his eyes.

(Still not happy about the nickname Arachne had given him)

It had been two weeks since the purging of the duggar tribe on Tarzan secundus and since then life has been its new normal for Sebastian and by new normal I mean being the sex slave of Arachne and her friends Sasha and Ginger.

When he wasn't being used as a sex toy Sebastian hung out with his new friend Barack, the two would usually play cards and have drinking contests together with Sebastian always losing.

Anyways soon after Arachne and Sebastian finished their sex they heard a knock on the door.

Arachne didn't care that she was naked and without giving time for either her or Sebastian to get dressed, said "Come on in"

The door slid open and in walked Sasha black, the crews Felinid astropath.

She said "Arachne I have received an astropathic message from Planetary governor Cassandra clooney she says her planet Genocide 7 is under attack by the Tau and that the imperial guard stationed there needs all the assistance it can get, she's wondering if you will lend a hand"

Arachne smiled and stretched her back while joining her hands together, stretching her arms over her head.

She replied "Of course I will, can't let an Imperial world fall to those filthy xenos now can we? Come on Midget bitch it's time to get dressed"

Sebastian nodded his head and replied "Yes Madam inquisitor" as he gathered his clothes off the floor to get dressed.

Soon Sebastian was dressed in Flak armour and Arachne was dressed in her power armor.

Soon Sebastian, Arachne, and Sasha were on the bridge of the ship along with the Navigator Ginger.

Ginger said "Luckily the planet is only a star system away so we won't even have to use Warp travel to reach it"

Arachne ordered the crew "Top speed towards Genocide 7 engage"

An hour later The Arachne's wrath arrived in the Star system where Genocide 7 was located in and spotted several Tau ships that were engaged in combat with Imperial ships.

Arachne said "Midget bitch you go down there with Milhouse, Barack, Allah Isaac and Harold and help reinforce the imperial guard there, I will stay up here and command this ship in the space battle"

"Yes Madam Inquisitor" replied Sebastian before leaving the bridge to find his friend Barack and the other members of Arachne's retinue.

Later

The valkyrie touched down in front of an imperial guard camp that was on grass plains outside the capital city.

Milhouse lee was the first to exit surprising the imperial guard there.

One commented "An abhuman psyker? I didn't think those existed!"

Another guardsmen commented "It's a filthy freak of nature and should be treated as such"

Milhouse ignored the negative commenters, he was after all used to it.

When Barack exited however it inspired positive reactions.

"By the golden throne it's a space marine!"

"I never thought I'd get to see one of the emperor's angels of death, this is a blessed day!"

Barack was used to receiving praise from mortals but he wasn't the type to revel in it, he simply smiled and waved.

When Allah Isaac exited he was greeted with disgust since he was obviously a member of a penal legion.

"Fuck you heretic!"

"think you're too good to serve the emperor do you? Well then you're not good enough to live! I hope you die in this battle!"

Allah isaac simply smiled mockingly and flipped them off while sticking his tongue out enraging them even more.

The guardsmen were intimidated when the Death korps soldier Harold came out causing a silence to fall.

Harold simply ignored them, uncaring of what they thought of him.

Sebastian's exit was greeted with silence to but that was because the guardsmen didn't know what to think of him.

Besides his hair color and heterochromia, he looked so ordinary.

The group of acolytes reported to Colonel Lazarus jones a 6 ft tall caucasian man who had his black hair shaved bald.

His blue eyes gazed in wonder at Barack and said "It's an honor to meet you space marine may I ask you your name?"

Barack replied "My name is Barack clinton and these are my friends Sebastian square and Milhouse lee" he said introducing the two people he considered friends.

Colonel Lazarus regarded Milhouse with distaste and Sebastian with boredom he wondered in his head 'How in the great wide galaxy did a beastman and a guy so ordinary become friends with a space marine?' before saying

"We've managed to fend off the Tau forces for now but I know they'll be back, they are fighting with extra ferocity because they have an ethereal leading them, our scouts predict they will attack again in an hour"

Barack said "Well we will triumph through the power of friendship and unity!"

The Colonel smiled "That we will"

'especially now that we got a space marine on our side'

He then said "You're dismissed now"

As the group walked away Sebastian asked Barack "Did you see the looks he and everyone else were giving me? They obviously don't think much of me, I mean look how short I am! do I look like promising back up?"

Barack comfortingly patted Sebastian's shoulder and said "Noble Sebastian it's not the size of your body that matters but the size of your courage, the large courage inside you is what allowed you to kill that chaos mutant and save us all, with that kind of courage I'm sure you'll do just fine during this battle"

Sebastian smiled and said "Thanks Barack I needed to hear that"

Barack replied "Think nothing of it" and held up his large fist for a fist bump which Sebastian reciprocated.

One hour later.

The tau were advancing and the imperials were holding their position.

The Tau fired first blue energy blasts from their pulse rifles bursting into the line of Imperial guard.

Colonel Lazarus Jones then gave the order to charge.

Allah Isaac said "I don't care who I kill as long as I get to kill something" as he carved through the ranks of Tau fire caste with his chainsword and laspistol.

Harold said nothing as he shot Tau after Tau with his bolter.

Milhouse conjured psychic lightning to tear through the Tau by vaporizing them.

Barack was the most effective fighter of all but our main focus is Sebastian.

Sebastian sawed a Tau's head off with his chainsword before he shot another Tau in the face with his bolter pistol.

He then shot a Tau warrior three times before sawing off the arm of another Tau before shooting him in the chest.

Sebastian thought 'Well atleast I don't have to feel any guilt about killing these guys, after all they're just xenos'

However Sebastian was then engaged by the Ethereal who was leading the Tau army.

The ethereal shot a pulse blast at Sebastian which he was able to just barely dodge with the energy blast just scraping his armor.

Sebastian decided to engage the ethereal in melee before he could fire again so Sebastian ran up to the Ethereal and swung his chainsword.

However the Ethereal blocked the attack with his pulse rifle and managed to push Sebastian back.

Sebastian didn't give up however and kept on swinging his chainsword, hammering the Ethereal's defenses.

Eventually Sebastian cut the Ethereal's pulse rifle in half and after that he stabbed the Ethereal in the throat with his chainsword.

The Ethereal gurgled before Sebastian pulled out his chainsword and allowed the Ethereal to fall to the ground dead.

The other Tau sensed the death of their leader and panicked and began to retreat.

Colonel Lazarus commanded "Give them no quarter! Show them no mercy! We chase them and kill them until they're gone!"

The imperial guard along with Barack, Allah Isaac, Harold, Milhouse, and Sebastian chased the fleeing army of Tau shooting and killing them as they retreated.

In the end only half The Tau army managed to escape.

Later as they were heading back to camp Colonel Lazarus asked Barack " Space marine were you the one who killed The Ethereal?"

Barack shook his head no and replied "No Colonel it was my friend Noble Sebastian who killed the Ethereal I saw him do it"

Colonel Lazarus was shocked and said "That midget killed an ethereal seriously?"

Barack replied "Sebastian may be short but he has a warrior's spirit deep with in"

Colonel Lazarus said "I'd better report this to the governor she will want to know who killed the Ethereal"

As Colonel Lazarus walked off, Sebastian walked up right next to Barack.

Sebastian said "Hey Barack thank you for not taking credit for my kill"

Barack replied "It's the truth it would have been dishonorable to claim responsibility for a kill I had no part in"

Later at the governor's palace

The governor's palace was a golden cathedral like structure that was several stories high.

Sebastian was currently waiting to meet with the planetary governor Cassandra clooney.

Next to Sebastian was Arachne who put a hand on his shoulder and said "So you killed an ethereal I'm proud of you midget bitch, you're good for more then just sex after all"

Sebastian groaned and replied "Thanks I guess"

It was then that the planetary governor herself appeared.

She was 5 ft 9 inches tall and of Asian descent, she had long black hair and black eyes she was wearing golden power armor.

She said "Aah inquisitor Arachne nice to see you again" and shook the inquisitor's hand.

Arachne while smiling replied "Likewise"

Cassandra then said "And this must be the acolyte who killed the Ethereal I must say he's quite handsome!"

She walked seductively towards Sebastian, swaying her hips.

Towering over him she bent over and kissed his forehead and said "I have a reward just for you brave warrior follow me into my chambers"

Sebastian blushed as Cassandra began to drag him away and he asked "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope!" replied Cassandra popping the P.

Once they were in the governor's chambers Cassandra picked Sebastian up and threw him onto the bed.

She then jumped on top of him and began tearing his flak armor off like a wild animal(not ripping it just removing the pieces and flinging them)

Once Sebastian was naked Cassandra removed her power armor with just as much ferocity.

Sebastian gazed in awe at her supple breasts and thick thighs and skinny hourglass figure.

Cassandra asked teasingly "Do you like what you see Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded his head and replied "Yes yes I do"

"Then you'll love this" She replied

The planetary governor began to titfuck our hero, squeezing his penis with her breasts.

She then bent her head down and began to lick and bite his penis too making Sebastian moan.

Sebastian said "Oh fuck emperor yeah this is glorious"

Soon he came all over her face.

Cassandra smiled and licked the cum off her face "Naughty boy, I'm going to have to punish you"

She planted her crotch on top of his face and yelled "Eat me out!"

Sebastian thought 'Hey this is actually fun I'm fucking a planetary governor' before saying "Yes ma'am!"

He began to vigorously eat her out with more passion then when he eats out Arachne or her friends.

Soon Cassandra came on his face and he drank up her juices.

Cassandra got off his face and asked him "Are you ready for the grand finale?"

Sebastian while smiling replied "Bitch I was born ready"

Cassandra laughed "You're a bold boy aren't you, let's get fucking!"

She took Sebastian's cock and shoved it inside her pussy.

They both screamed in pleasure and proceeded to fuck like animals all night long.

It was the best sex either of them had.

Author's notes

Well what did you guys think of this chapter?

Sebastian is on his way to becoming a genuine hero of the imperium!

If anyone who's reading my main story The Multiverse travels of Ben10 is reading this I am working on the next chapter I don't know when it'll be done but it's not the only story I'm working on.

I've got several new story ideas that I'd like to write so don't be surprised if you see new stories written by me.

Anyways the planetary governor in this chapter Cassandra clooney is a descendant of George clooney.

While Colonel Lazarus jones is a descendant of actor Tommy lee jones.

Anyways please leave a review I love reading them!


End file.
